Rebels
by SweetScarletSky
Summary: A story of a girl who wants to fight in the army in the honor of her father. The Army isn't like any other, this is the army fighting to keep the things intact, the rebels. She meets a rather extraordinary man who teaches her the ways of trust and love. This woman Nicole also meets a new friend, Emily.
1. Orders

"Line up!" Our squadron leader instructed. The sudden roar of his voice startled me. Everyone was perfectly inline saluting our leader as he slowly strolled past. The steps of his boots echoed around the training zone. As he came closer, I became shakier. He halted in front of me turning to face me. Two of his adjutants stood by his sides to support him, from head to toe my whole body trembled.

"And what's your problem soldier?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Speak up soldier!" His voice rose.

"Nothing, Sir." I had almost shouted in his face, luckily I had a helmet on.

"Good," He traipsed on before the others "You guys are the top ten soldiers that were chosen for these positions but," He paused once again, his face looking stern "only five of you will succeed." Us soldiers looked at each other in disbelief.

"Are you joking?" The man to my left growled. Our leader stomped towards him with fury. His hands clenched the man's shirt tightly.

"Does this sound like I'm joking?" He yelled so firmly, I was surprised I was calm.

"No sir." The guy next to me stuttered as our leader let go of him.

"I suggest you take things seriously then."

"Yes sir." The man replied stammering.

"Everyone will be in groups of two," He started up again "And you will have an hour on the one station." I noticed he has a Swedish accent the way he said that last sentence. I was paired up with a young woman that was around the same height as me. I could tell she was a woman by the tone of her voice, and the way she strutted towards the combat station. Headed to our station, the woman and I started to talk.

"So what inspired you to be a solider?" She asked.

"Oh, um well I guess it's because of when I was younger," I started to day dream "and that my father fought in an army, but he died a few days after I was born." I sighed, the woman's smile faded.

"I'm sorry to hear, my mother was a nurse helping the wounded, I wanted to fight for the rights, but this isn't just any army." She assured me. Silence took over for minutes until we managed to look at each other again.

"My name's Samara Lacy, and yours is?"

"Nicole, Nicole Thompson." I replied giving Samara a sly smile. She took her helmet off, her dark shoulder length hair flowed out as her curls stayed perfectly intact. I looked at her eyes glowing as sky blue as a pool, her thin beige lips curled at the corners, she was gorgeous. I noticed around the room everyone else taking their helmets off, but I refused to take mine off. I quickly spun around to see the leader standing before me.

"Take off your helmet." His voice was stern. I stood their frozen, gazing into his eyes. I hadn't really had a proper look at him, but man he was good looking. I couldn't do anything but stare at his eyes, they were the type to draw you in and instantly get locked.

"Solider!" He shouted in my face, I broke out of my day dream, unclipping my helmet and lifting it off my head. I saw few more details on his face, like the scar going vertically through his eye, although his eye hadn't had a scratch. His eyes glimmered, shimmering a baby blue as his face started going red as if he were blushing.

"Sorry." I stammered keeping my eyes locked with his.

"I want you to stay behind, see me after this session." He stated as I nodded. Great, it's only my first day, now what have I done?


	2. On A Mission

After spending an hour of practicing combat, everyone else had left. I stood at the bench alone, my whole body aching from training the first time. I tied up my hair into a ponytail as the length of it fell into place. I felt a sudden warmth behind me, turning around to face him.

"What's your name?" He asked, I thought he would have been professional but instead he was just casual.

"Nicole Thompson sir." I replied, he smiled. Everything about him was absolutely gorgeous, his eyes along with his grin I felt like my heart was going to burst if it beat any faster.

"No need to call me sir, call me Lars." He reached his hand out, I took it as a greeting.

"Okay, Lars." I stated smiling with my other hand flicking back the hair behind my ears.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Lars turned around walking off, I followed his instructions. He lead me to a room, I assumed it was a secret room of some sort. We walked in as he had a massive pin board full of things.

"What's this?" I wondered as Lars gave me a sly smile.

"This my friend, is the whole reason you and your fellow soldiers are here. This about my father's side of the family," He paused, I noticed the few different men and women that were up on the board "They are all about this Mishima Zabitsu, at the moment Jin Kazama is the head of Mishima, whilst his father who is my half-brother Kazuya Mishima runs G-Corporation." Lars explained, I nodded as I understood.

"And who is this man? Is he your father?"

"Heihachi Mishima is indeed my father." Lars answered, he then pointed to a young woman, standing next to Jin Kazama with a child in her arms in the photograph.

"This here, is my half nephew Jin and his partner Emily," He paused "that is their daughter Tamika, she's definitely a Kazama."

"What's the deal with them? Are they good or bad?" I questioned, Lars staring at me.

"After I met Jin the first time we fought, and he turned her against me..." He started to get lost in his words.

"Who did he turn against you?"

"Alisa Bosconovitch," He stated a name of whom I didn't know of "She was on my side but it turned out that she was built to serve Jin."

"Built to serve?" I was confused at this point.

"She's a robot built by Doctor Bosconovitch." He replied picking up a photo of her. She was young looking, wearing the oddest of clothing with matching shades of pink hair. Her dress was unusual and raunchy, spilt between the middle. It more if a half dress, on one side it was longer between the colours of pink and purple. She wore black shorts with long sock stockings, one longer than the other. Although she was wearing something out of the ordinary, she still managed to look cute.

"Is she still against you?"

"No, she's back to her normal self now that Jin is a little easier on me." Lars sighed in contempt as he took the photograph of Emily by herself. She was just an average looking young woman, long brunette hair with glimmering blue eyes. Lars presented me with the photo.

"I want you to find out about her, get to know as much as you can." Lars insisted as I nodded.

"Why do you want to find out about Emily?" I questioned.

"She is a danger to our society, after she had the child something traumatic happened," Lars explained "I figured you would be just the right girl to become close with her, and when the timing is right, I want you to capture her."

"Why? What's going on? What about Jin?" I started to worry, she just looked like any other innocent girl.

"I need to test her, have you ever heard of the project _Unknown_?" He asked, I simply shook my head "Unknown is a form that is possessed by wolf demons, although Unknown herself found a way to get rid of the demon possessing her." Lars explained, I knew little but I still didn't get the full story.

"Who is Unknown?" I pondered. Lars pointed towards to the photo of a woman dressed in white with black birds on the left side. Her short dark hair matched the birds with a white head band, I was pretty sure I knew who she was.

"Jun Kazama, Jin's mother," He tilted his head gazing at me "It's nothing genetic, but I know that Heihachi took a sample from Jun's other form and he implanted into Emily." I was shocked, both of those women so innocent and sweet having a demon inside them.

"Why would he do that?"

"As he desires the devil gene and he realised he could absorb their power, Nicole we have to stop him."

"If I do capture Emily, what will you do with her?"

"The procedure will be simple, running few test before absorbing her power and disabling it, although it may kill her during the process-"

"No! Lars you have to think of a better way! She has a child that needs her! I'm begging you to find another way to prevent death, what about Dr Bosconovitch? You said he's a doctor right? He could help you!" I fussed begging with my eyes as he gave in.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do and if you do this I will present you with any award you wish." I thought for a second making a quick decision.

"I will do it, but I don't need any reward being able to work for the army is awarding enough for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	3. She is her Mother's Daughter

It was finally Thursday, four days into training in the army and trying to figure out a way to meet Emily. I noticed every single move I made, Lars was watching. Something about Lars was rather odd, I mean I look at the other guys and they're kind, but Lars makes me feel something I've never felt before. I know it seems crazy because it's been days since I first met him, but I feel something strong towards him. I sat in the park, drawing what I could see; a mother and daughter playing around on a seat. I liked to draw what I could see, it gives me good memories of what I still have. I completed the sketch folding up my journal getting up off the moist grass. I had to look twice, but when I looked over towards the mother and daughter, I realised it was Emily. I sauntered in her direction, trying to act casual. Her daughter trotted towards me before she fell over and began crying. I dashed towards her, my natural instinct to help others out.

"Tamika!" Emily ran towards where I sat Tamika up.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked the poor girl as she nodded wiping her tiny tears away.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where she was going." Emily apologised, I smiled.

"Its fine honestly, How old is she?" I ask wanting to get information, I had to be the one to take her mother away from this sweet and innocent girl.

"She's almost two, it's impressive that she can walk already."

"She looks a lot like you, but with dark hair." I recognised her familiar looks.

"You think? I thought she looked more like her father." She chuckled, both of use standing straight.

"I'm Nicole." I introduced myself, this could be the way we connect.

"Nicole it's nice to meet you, my name is Emily and this is Tamika." Emily was very kind and gentle, someone I had finally known who was sweet but had to be my opposition.

"This place is all new to me, so I'm glad I've finally met someone." I admitted.

"I'm having a Barbie and I've got people coming over, you should come." Emily suggested, I agreed. I followed her home, finding out the littlest things about her here and there. She told me about Jin, how they first met and how they ended up together, it was actually interesting. The more information I knew, the better. Arriving at her house, I could tell it was luxurious. The house was two story, massive and beautiful. I had recently moved into a small house that was two bedroom, it was really cute and comforting and reminds me of the style this house was furnished.

"Basically, the bedrooms are at the top, there's a massive gym at down the hallway and a bathroom, study and outside area is my favourite." She pulled me with her as the outside area was absolutely gorgeous. The veranda was huge, lights glimmering when it's dark and a mini barbeque area with a bar and everything.

"Emily this is amazing! You live here with Jin and Tamika?" Emily nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I've just moved into a small humble home around two corners from here, just on Charles Street."

"Really? Do you live on number six?" Emily quizzed. Slightly confused, I nodded before saying,

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"That was my old house, before we moved in. God I loved that house." Emily exaggerated as couldn't help but smile.

"You'll have to come over some time." I suggested, Emily getting excited. We turned around to face the man who was also an enemy.

"Hi Honey." Jin had kissed Emily on the cheek looking towards me out of curiosity.

"Jin this is Nicole, she's one of my friends." Emily introduced me as Jin began to relax.

"Well whoever is a friend of Em's is a friend of mine." He smirked. I faked a smile as much as I could, I'm not the one that can crack easily, but if anyone had to it would be him.

"Did you invite Hwoarang and Steve?"

"Of course I did."

"Alright, because I have invited the girls, including your mother." Emily adjusted Tamika above her waist.

"Sweet, anyone else?

"I may have invited Lars and someone else..." She went quiet, I kept my mouth shut.

"You didn't..." Jin's eyes showed anger, I think I knew who Emily was talking about.

"You have to get along with him sometime, he is your father." Emily gave Jin the look of evil.

"Ugh, fine." He rolled his eyes, Emily smirked as she giggled.

"Jun agrees with me too," She stood on her tip toes pecking his lips "I'm going to have a shower and get ready, can you get Tamika ready?"

"Yeah alright." Jin held his arms out grabbing his daughter.

"Make yourself at home." She took off just leaving Jin, Tamika and I standing there.

"It's a nice place you've got, and Emily is really sweet."

"Let me tell you something," he paused as I stood there shaking "this town is crazy, try not to get caught up in things alright?" I nodded before he walked off. I was relieved he wasn't suspicious, I could have been done for.


	4. The Welcoming

People started arriving and I stood awkwardly next to the bar. One girl came up to me placing herself on the seat beside me.

"Hi, are you new around here?" Her voice was so soft and medium high pitched, it was as if a goddess was talking.

"Yeah, I'm Nicole." I introduced myself facing the robotic girl.

"My name's Alisa, it's nice to meet you." She giggled lightly. Her smile was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful, even if she isn't human.

"I better keep greeting everyone, I'll talk to you soon." Alisa walked off. I shrugged my shoulders before walking inside to go find the bathroom. It was easier than I thought finding the bathroom considering the house feels like a motel or something. I look in the mirror and I run my fingers through my hair. I bite my lip as I mess my hair up a bit. I give myself a smile before turning around walking into the hallway and heading straight into someone.

"Sorry- Nicole?" Lars was just as confused as I was before he pushed me into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"Hey..." I look away trying to hide my flushing cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I met Emily in the park and she asked me to come over, I didn't realise it was a family thing I swear!" I panic. Lars chucks his hands onto my shoulders grinning.

"Nicole it's good! You're doing your job." He reassured me.

"Lars I can't take Emily away from Jin or Tamika."

"You can, you have to. I promise you I will find another way around it, I don't want to have to kill her either, she's my niece."

"Okay, but what do we do? Act like we don't know each other?"

"Yes, or our cover will be easily blown." I nod before walking out. I rushed out as fast as I could. Being near Lars made me nervous and I wasn't sure as to why.

"Hey Nicole come over here, I want you to meet some of the girls." I sauntered towards the group of women. I had already met Alisa, her personality is so bubbly and cute. Apart from Alisa and Emily, I see several others.

"Girls this is Nicole," Emily paused as sets of smiling eyes looked at me "Nicole this is Nina, Michelle, Alisa, Asuka and Jun." She introduced five women, one who I had already met.

"Hey." I shyly said going somewhat red. Emily headed towards the new guest that had just arrived.

"Julia and Hwoarang are so adorable!" Asuka babbled admiring the way the two held hands.

"I swear everyone's in love, if I'm being honest I've never dated anyone." I sighed before Asuka glimpsed surprise.

"Really? But you're so pretty and kind! Well you seem kind anyway." She mumbled before I giggle.

"Don't worry I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Michelle added. I gave a little nod noticing Lars standing in a distance. His eyes shimmered with sky blue, I couldn't help but stare.

"Who are you looking at?" Alisa catechized.

"What? Oh um no one I thought I saw something." I snapped out of my deep thoughts.

"You were either looking at Lars or Steve." Asuka teased as I chuckled.

"What those two guys? No way!" I acted dramatic, it was a little too obvious.

"The blonde one's Steve and the guy with the ash brown is Lars, if I'm being honest he's a real hottie." Michelle confessed.

Half an hour passed and I had finally met everyone. I couldn't believe Lars anymore, his family and friends were pleasant. It was time to eat and I queued up behind Lars.

"Having fun?" He made general conversation as I nodded.

"How about you?" He nodded grabbing a heap of mixed salads and grilled teriyaki chicken. Out of all the other protein foods, he chose the chicken. I had the same platter as Lars, only mine was a tad smaller. We all sat at around the large table having general dinner conversations. I sat between Lars and Tamika who was playing around with her food.

"Mika! You don't play with your food!" Emily expressed in an annoyed yet calm tone. She giggles, I had to look away because it was too cute and I didn't want Tamika thinking it's a good thing. I got caught at the worst moment when Lars had his bright eyes staring into mine.

"She's funny isn't she?" Lars began conversation.

"Yeah, she reminds me of when I was little." I chuckle before turning away. I began eating hearing different accents mumbling in the background.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." I thanked getting up and collecting the plates as they clanked against each other.

"No worries, cooked it myself." Emily joked before smirking at Jin. She turns around to face her daughter picking up the face washer from the table.

"You finished Mika?"

"Yeah." She nods stretching her arms out. Emily stood up to clean her up, her face was covered in ketchup. I had grabbed everyone's plates, making sure they had plenty to eat. I went into the kitchen beginning to stack the dishwasher.

"You don't have to do that." Emily came in after making me jump.

"Oh no it's fine, it's the least I could do." I had made Emily smile.

"I know we only met today, and I know this sounds crazy, but I think we'll be good friends for a long time."

"I agree, I feel like I'm around family as soon as I walked into your home." I had a tear in my eye, but quickly rubbing it away before Emily could notice.

"It reminds me of the way Jin and I had met," She sighed in contempt "I was walking home by myself almost fainting from exhaustion and next thing I see were bright lights, as if an angel were in the shadows and I see him, walking towards me, catching me before a fall to the ground and then, he took me home on his bike." Her tone was soft, I could tell she was deeply in love with him.


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

We all stood outside, Jin and Emily attempting to get everyone's attention. Everyone ended up quieting down, waiting for what Jin and Emily had install for us.

"I wanted to say to you all thank you for coming, I appreciate you guys because you've all become my family," She started tearing up, Jin slid his arm around her waist "and if it weren't for you guys and especially you Jin, I wouldn't be here today celebrating something I never thought I'd celebrate." Everyone was getting emotional.

"I'm marrying the most beautiful girl on the planet." Jin announced. Everyone either kept the tears flowing or covered their mouths in surprise. I couldn't help but think about Emily and how I had to be the one to capture her. Everyone went back to their casual conversations after congratulating the two, it was my turn to congratulate them.

"Emily this is great news!" I give her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you! I'm so happy right now!" We let go of each other.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to leave because I have work tomorrow, but thank you so much for letting me be part of this and I'm glad I've met people around in the town." I chimed in before Emily nodded.

"I'll have to visit you, what are you doing Thursday?"

"Nothing."

My jaw was aching, my arm feeling like it had just been ripped off and a jab in the stomach. I had never felt this weak before. Blood gushed down my cheek as I lay on the floor feeling nothing but numbness.

"Stop!" Lars roared before aiding me. My eyelids trembled as I was in shock. He slipped his arms underneath my back and legs carefully lifting me up.

"You are dismissed." Lars signified taking me to medic room. He sat me down on soft cotton bed sheets turning from white to red.

"You were hit pretty hard, you alright?" he grabbed a drenched cloth lightly dabbing it on my cheek.

"Yeah." I flinch at the pain that struck my cheek. He threw the cloth in the bin before collecting a clean one swabbing the cut.

"I'm going to get cut aren't I?" I doubt myself. Lars take a long glare before rolling his eyes.

"You don't worry about them, it's all up to me." He finished wiping the excess off before covering the cut with a small white Band-Aid covering the cut.

"Do the others know about Emily?"

"No." He went quiet stroking the hair behind my ears. I became anxious beginning to sweat and shake. I close my eyes to clear my mind and to calm myself, but instead I find myself touching a pair of thin lips. Bliss ran through my body, my heart beating incredibly fast as I deepen the kiss. I realise what I was doing and I pull away. He goes to lean in again but this time I press my index finger to his lips.

"I can't do this its wrong." I whisper looking in his pleasing eyes.

"Yes, you're right I'm sorry I don't know why I did." He glanced down backing away. He stood firmly, sympathy crossing his mind.

"Lars?" He turns to me still with a deep and sad look on his face "Thank you." I smile Lars doing the same.

"You should go and get some rest." He suggested, I wasn't sure if he was just being kind or if he wanted to get rid of me.

"Okay." I mumble standing up and limping to the door. I limped towards the locker rooms where Samara was waiting around.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grabbed my bag out of the locker clenching my hand.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I dragged behind her. We got to her car, she chucked our bags in the back allowing me to sit in the passenger seat. I sat relaxing my body into the seat feeling like several minutes and I was home.

"If you need anything just give me a call alright." She told as I got out grabbing my bag.

"Thanks." I stood beside her car, Samara zooming off in a flash. Opening the front door, I slammed it behind me dropping my bag and going to my ensuite. I unstripped until I was fully unclothed staring into the mirror. My body covered in patches of large bruises and small cuts on my limbs and abdomen. I ran the shower water cold as ice, I stepped in. The water was soft on my skin cooling before warming up and drenching my body. I gently clench the soap rubbing it against the purple loofah before caressing the sponge against my skin. My whole body covered in soap minutes before washing off in the mellow water. I saturated my hair before rubbing shampoo in shortly before adding conditioner. I rinsed my drenched hair turning the taps and wrapping a towel around my body. I got a hold of another towel twirling my hair into it and flicking the towel back as it sat on my head. I dry my body before putting on a clean pair of panties, a black singlet and a pair of red and black checkered shorts. Putting both towels in the laundry, I flunk my body onto my bed eventually getting under the covers and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	6. Capture

Several months had past, all I did was train and train, gaining strength and endurance to power up. When Lars and I kissed, it felt different as if it was special. Lars would constantly watch me, I would feel his eyes on me as they showed guilt. I was in the office with Lars discussing a plan to get Emily without suspicion. I knew this was going to be a challenge, Emily at work along with Jin and Tamika. I wasn't sure if I was prepared or not, but I have to follow orders.

"Alright, I know for sure Jin doesn't have security due to the fact the building requires a passcode, I need you to first call Emily, tell her it's an emergency."

"Okay, but what if Tamika is with Emily?" I ask curiously.

"Tell her to give her to Jin, I'm sure he won't mind, also be aware of Nina, she is fast and could assassinate you in a hot minute." He warns. Out of nowhere I peck his cheek, what am I thinking?

"Wish me luck." I wink walking out of his office, what the hell just happened?

I honestly thought this was going to be harder than I thought, but I pulled up outside as Emily traipses out the building. She notices me, this is my chance!

"Nicole! What are you doing here?" She leans on the ledge of the open window.

"Oh I was driving home, coming from work early." My excuse was good enough for her to believe.

"Oh well I was going to go to the café, do you maybe want to grab a drink with me?" No way, this is too easy.

"Sure." I agree as she hops right in.

"I have a surprise for you." My voice shakes, I'm about to blow it.

"Okay?" she smirks.

"Hold out your wrist." She copies my instructions. I begin to put a large amount of pressure on her inner wrist.

"What are you-" she's cut off from sleep, I put her seatbelt on driving in the café direction. It was the longer way to get back to base, but if it's what I had to do, so be it. Right now I couldn't help but feel guilt, she was a friend and this is how I repay her, but it's for her own good. I carry her, she's light but something seemed different about her, I couldn't figure out what, but something wasn't right.

"Lars." I call his name heading to the large medic room. I lay her carefully on the bed, Lars stands beside me.

"I've made contact with the Doctor, he should be here soon." He states, I nod.

"Something's not right, I think we should run a test on her."

"I was thinking an X-Ray would be the best solution, Nicole you have skills in nursing I believe?" I nod again, it's all I seem to do.

"Alright, I'll set it up, you go wait for Dr Bosconovitch." I instruct. As he leaves, Emily awakes. She shivers, scared and anxious, she cries.

"Em, you're awake, what was the last thing you remember?"

"I-uh-um, something about you and my wrist." She stammers.

"I was checking your pulse, you passed out, I'm going to do a quick X-Ray to make sure you are okay, how does that sound?"

"No! Please don't! You can't please!" she panics sitting up grabbing the fabric of my long sleeved shirt.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Her cries become louder, what is she trying to say?

"Are you meaning your other form?" she shakes her head placing it in the palm of her hands.

"No I'm not! Please don't do it."

"Emily, what's the matter?"

"You can't do it," Emily slows down her breathing, I rub her back for comfort "it'll effect the baby." My mind spins, eyes widen and my fist tighten.

"You mean, you're having another child?" her head bobs, she feels her stomach.

"I'm three months and I found out today, what am I going to do? I'm so scared." Her sobs become louder, I wasn't there when she had Tamika, but was she like this with her first child too? I couldn't figure it out.

"Nicole can I see you for a second?" Lars calls, I give Emily's hand a quick squeeze before leaving.

"We have bad news, he's not coming."

"Good!" I felt relief.

"Good? Nicole this is bad! We need her fixed! We have to do it now!"

"No!" I yell, "We're not doing anything to her."

"What's the sudden change of heart?"

"She's carrying a child, we can't risk it." Those last words had Lars just as shocked as I was.


	7. Dirty Work

I took Emily back to the Mishima Zaibatsu, she holds my hand as we head to the top office. I watch her walk to Jin's chair, he looks up at her and she breaks down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" his voice calm and concern, I watch from a distance.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stutters, I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"What for?" The way Jin holds her is sweet, I can tell just by looking at him he's caring and protective of her. She couldn't speak, I walk over to the couple hoping I could do something.

"Would you like me to tell him?" She nods, his head turns "Jin, she's carrying another child." He looks back over towards Emily, he knew she would be in danger.

"I'm five months." I was confused.

"I thought you were three." Shaking her head, she admits the truth.

"When did you find out?"

"Today, I only just realised I've skipped my period, I took a test to make sure."

"It's going to be okay, I'm not going to leave your side." He reassured her calming her down.

"This time is going to be different, I can feel it." Her tears dry up.

"I think both of you should go home, for all we know something could happen at any time." I suggest.

"You're right, thank you." I never expected Jin to thank me, but I really appreciated it.

I get back to work, Lars was in his office by himself without his gear, but in a long sleeved black and grey shirt and white jeans.

"This is a new look for you." I smirk, I see the smile crawl across his lips.

"Do you like it?" I nod, I couldn't control myself. I stand in front with my hands placed on his chest, I lean in swishing our tongues in motion. His hands grip the small of my back pulling me towards him. I begin to feel a tingly feeling as my crotch was up against his. Lars formed an erection, I knew where this was going to lead us. His hands slip up my shirt, his touch making me shiver for seconds. My top was off, next was my bra. I unbutton his shirt his body reveals how muscular and strong he really is. Lars begins to find my sweet spot sucking along the different areas of my neck. I run my hands down his chest to his groin forcing his jeans down his legs. He feels around my bra finding the clip, managing to unclip it with in the first go. He tugs at my slip on pants rolling them down to my ankles ripping them off. At the same time, we clasp each other's underwear. He continues to swirl his tongue, I swing my leg up as he catches it. I begin to feel rather relaxed as he begins penetrating at a slow speed. Slowly, he propels adjusting the speed every two minutes. I couldn't control myself from moaning, they break free becoming persistent and thunderous. Our bodies roll, he shoves me against the wall. His hips level up and down, we start to struggle with our breaths. My stomach tightens at a slow pace, I connect our lips gripping his hair. This was wrong in many ways, he was my leader and as of right now, I feel him thrust inside of me. Without warning, he releases his fluids resting his forehead against mine. Lars puffs, I can tell he's out of breath. At this very moment I couldn't help but think I was naked with the head solider, and did the dirty.

"Lars..." I collapse onto him.


	8. Stress

I can't help but feel bad for Emily, she had forgotten her wedding was in three days, Julia and I by her side, she attempts to put her dress on and sadly enough it doesn't fit her the way she wanted it to.

"Em it's gonna be okay, I'm sure theirs other dresses that'll fit." Julia assures her, although it doesn't work.

"What am I gonna do?" She undresses herself wailing her little heart out.

"Here, try this one on." I handed it to Emily through the open door. I know she was having a hard time because of the baby and all, she was freaking out about almost everything. Nervously, both Julia and I wait until she has the dress on. She opens the door, and all I can see is pure beauty. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous. Long lace sleeves also covering her upper chest. The dress was shaped around her bust. The fabric looked gorgeous with different patterns going down to the floor.

"Emily!" Julia squeaks covering her mouth.

"What? Is it bad?"

"Of course not! You look beautiful." She adds rubbing the underneath of her eyes.

"You look beautiful!" I add.

"Thank you girls, one less thing to worry about!" We wait for Emily to get dressed back in her clothes before paying for the dress.

"I'll carry it for you." I offer as she hands me the dress.

"Thank you, god I need to go home, my back is killing me!" She groans. Fortunately it was only a short drive, we arrive at her house taking her dress into one of the spare rooms upstairs returning to the kitchen.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Julia says her goodbyes. Emily plunks herself on the couch lying her head back, she begins to scrunch her face in pain.

"You okay?"

"No." her voice cracks, her breathing becomes heavy.

"What's wrong?" I sit next to her holding her hand.

"Everything's gone wrong! The venue I had has inconveniently been double booked, the caterer has become sick, my back is killing me and I can't even do anything without pain, I don't have the strength to look after Tamika, I'm a disappointment!" I try to calm her down, but I can't.

"Does Jin know any of this?"

"No." Emily whimpers leaning forward. I couldn't help but feel bad, I had never seen anyone to stress this bad.

"This baby, something's different about this pregnancy." I rub her back comforting her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." I turn around to see Jin, he looks worried.

"You okay?" Jin sits on the other side of Emily.

"Jin we don't have a venue or caterer."

"We can call it off if you want." He's understanding, but Emily disagrees.

"I want to marry you, I can't wait any longer."

"Why don't you have it on the beach?" Emily and Jin look at each other deep in thought.

"We could have the reception at the house, the one Nina owns."

"You girls get ready at that house, and us will be at Hwoarang's, how's that sound?" He pecks her forehead.

"Everything is all good now!" I exclaim in joy, but Emily still gets anxious.

"Not exactly..."

"What are you talking about?" Jin queries.

"We still need a cook."

"I can cook." I piped up, if I was being honest I am a pretty god dam good cook.

"You want to be catering the whole time?" Emily cocked an eyebrow, her eyes shimmer with integrity.

"If it's what makes your wedding day special, then I'm honoured to do it." I hold her hand. She reaches out to me squeezing me tight.

"Thank you." She whimpers, but with delight. I knew if I did this, I would be a greater person.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it, I might as well start preparing recipes and stuff. Which reminds me, do you guys have a cake?"

"I hadn't organised one, I've been so busy I had forgotten." I smile, desserts happen to be my specialty.

"It's your lucky day!" I peck Emily on the cheek.

"You mean, you're going to do a heap of cooking in two days?"

"Yeah, which reminds me, how many people are attending the wedding?"

"We have twenty one guest, plus us three is twenty four people all together." Jin answers.

"Alright, I'll be cooking a lot over the next two days." I chuckle. The next two days are going to be crazy.


	9. Cooking up a Storm

Cooking for twenty five people was going to be a challenge, but my first priority was to first make a perfect cake. What I had in mind was two white hearts, one bigger than the other. A third of the smaller heart would cross over the large heart. Around the bottom was going to be an aqua blue ribbon surrounding the whole cake. The top will be outlined in the same blue with frosting. In the small heart with have a cute quote of some sort, the larger one will have 'Congratulations Emily and Jin', something like that. I began pouring the mixture into the heart shaped trays. I knew it was going to take around an hour to wait, I would start thinking of savoury food ideas.

"Now, I know Emily said she wanted main meals, but what could I do that would be fancy?" I ask myself, a knock on the door loses my train of thought. I roll my eyes, I really don't need visitors right now. Reluctantly heading to the door, it swings open to no other than Lars.

"Lars, what are you doing here?" I was shocked, was it because of that night?

"Nicole I can't stop thinking of you." He steps in closing the door behind him and softly biting my lips.

"Lars, I can't right now." I break off the kiss, he looked miserable.

"Why not?"

"I have to cook for Emily's Wedding, unless you want to help me." I piped up.

"Sure thing." His tone went serious as if he were giving out an order. Both of us sit at the bench on the stools taking a hard look at the recipe book.

"How about an Asian theme?"

"I would, but Emily wouldn't be able to eat it, especially Sushi." I sigh.

"Okay, then what about Steak or Lamb?"

"I would miss out on the ceremony."

"Chicken?"

"Yeah alright, but what would it go with? Should I do a buffet type thing?" I know it was only going to be small, maybe that would be easier.

"Yeah, you should have a variety of things, Scallop Potatoes, Roast Carrots, Peas and Corn, things like that."

"I guess I could do that, maybe some salads too?" He nods in agreement, I write down the list of ingredients I need to buy and take to the house.

"So the wedding's in two days?"

"Yeah, maybe I should go up tonight and prepare some of the stuff, so then I won't have to move the food later on." I peck Lars on the cheek, without him, I would've been stuffed.

"Want me to come up with you?" His offer was so kind, but I remembered Emily was too going up tonight.

"Emily will be there, I forgot about that." He sighs.

"Oh well, I guess I'll leave you to it then." He plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see you in two days." I add before he turns around and walks off. The door shuts and I could sense he was angry. I pick up the phone, I'll give a call to Emily and see what she's up to. I wait for what felt like ages, I was about to hang up when she managed to get to the phone in time.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Sorry did I just wake you up?"

"No it's fine, I was trying to calm Tamika down, she must have had a bad dream or something." She explains.

"Oh okay, well Em I was thinking, did you want me to come up with you tonight? I could sort the food out, I have a great idea."

"Yeah of course, come over for dinner."

"Alright, how about five? Sound good?"

"That's great! I'll see you then."

"Alright Bye."

Things were going great, before arriving at Emily's, I had asked Jun if she could bring the cake up tomorrow, I wasn't going to bother knowing it would have gone off by the time I would arrive at the reception house. The door was open, I could hear Tamika's giggle. I walk in to see Tamika rubbing her hand on Emily's stomach.

"A bubby in here?" watching the two was adorable.

"Yes, either a little brother or sister."

"Hey." I interrupt the moment.

"Nicole come here quickly." I power walk sitting next to Emily. She grabs my hand positioning my hand on her small bump. I begin to feel the baby kick.

"Awe that's so cute!" I couldn't help but squeal.

"I know." She smiles with her eyes, this was the happiest I'd seen her in ages, just wait until the wedding and she won't be able to wipe the smile off her face, Jin will stare at her and think she is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.


	10. Wedding Bells

The night before the wedding was more stressful than I had thought, Jun had the cake bought up, I hadn't done the icing yet, but I couldn't wait.

"Nici?" Emily's voice travelled from down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to put the tables and chairs?" dashing out of the kitchen arriving into the enormous Dinning Area. It wasn't huge, but big enough to fit a small wedding inside.

"The tressel is going along the back, as you wanted and there will be five tables, I'll ask some of the guys for help."

"Are you sure? I can help-"

"Don't be silly! Emily you're pregnant for gods sake!" I interrupt shouting enough for her to understand.

"But I just feel so useless!" She tears up, I think I went a little far.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to raise my voice, and I really want you to have the perfect day is all." I tighten my arms around her upper back.

"Nici I really appreciate everything you've done!" A tear falls from her eye.

"Em it's okay, I'm willing to make this an awesome one!"

It's the wedding day, Emily has completely lost it.

"What? What do you mean you can't do it?" She raises her voice through the phone, the priest had a last minute emergency.

"Is there anyone else who can do it? Please! This is so important to me!" Her stress level was rising and I couldn't do a thing. Julia and Jun were doing their hair and makeup, they started looking gorgeous. My hair was already done as well as my makeup considering I had to cater for today.

"Alright, thank you anyway." Emily hangs up the phone, she grabs a pillow screeching in it.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore I am so done!" She slams the door behind her, I hear her sobs become louder and louder. I make my way to the bathroom. Julia and Jun had no idea what was going on.

"Ladies, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Julia worries.

"We don't have a priest..."

"What?"

"Call Hwoarang." Julia implies having Hwoarang's number on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Babe we need your help."

"What's up now?"

"Do you think Baek could come in time? To marry the two? The priest had an emergency."

"Alright, Julia is everything okay?" We hear Emily's screams echoing next door.

"Just call him okay? I love you." I follow Julia to the Master bedroom.

"Emily you've gotta get ready."

"What's the use?"

"We have a priest." Emily rushes up almost jumping on Julia. I loved their friendship, it's sweet. Julia drags Emily out finally getting her all prepped up for her big day. Jun and I happily wait for Emily, and when she walked out around the corner, I couldn't help but cry.

"You look so beautiful! God my son is lucky!" Jun strokes Emily's cheek.

"Come on, let's get you married!" Julia puts in. Everyone stands outside as Michelle pulls up with Tamika in a sixty-seven Chevy Impala.

"Nice ride Mom!" Julia says as both she and Emily get in the rather stunning vehicle. Jun and I leave before the others arriving at the ceremony minutes before the Bridal Party came. The music starts, I sit in the second row with Lars and Alisa, I notice Jin is unknowingly nervous, I guess that's normal. First to saunter down the aisle was Asuka holding Tamika's hand. Little Tamika tosses the red rose petals either side of her, I feel the crowd smile. Asuka stands on the right side whilst Tamika scampers to her grandmother. Next was Julia, I glance over to Hwoarang, even though it's not his wedding, I could see in his eyes how much he adored Julia. Once she reaches the front, the small group of guest stand to see Emily with her arm linked with Kazuya's. This was something I had never expected, especially from a man such as him. He takes her slowly down the aisle, Jin not being able to wipe the smile off his face. Kazuya stops and gives Emily a warming hug, she then gives her flowers to Julia before facing her soon to be husband. Jin reveals her face pulling the layers of her veil behind her beauty. He grips her hands, I couldn't help but feel for Lars' hand, these were the best moments in a wedding, when the two face to face and look deeply into each other's eyes is what gets me to the point of flowing tears.


	11. It's Official

Everyone takes their seat, the Korean man who I assumed to be Baek Doo San stood back between the two.

"Today we unite for a wonderful celebration between two people. Both of you need to confess you two shall be bounded to one. Do you Jin Kazama, take Emily as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love her?"

"I do."

"Emily Louise Oliver, do you take Jin as your lawful wedded husband and to love him?"

"I do." I see Emily, the way she's trying not to cry or her mascara will run down her cheeks.

"Repeat after me, I Jin Kazama."

"I Jin Kazama," Jin repeats after every small sentence.

"Take thee Emily,"

"To be my wedded Wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better for worse,"  
"for richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"Till death do us part." The ceremonies at a wedding was the best part in my opinion, because it's the day you can't get rid of a smile on anyone's face. Emily repeats the exact same words, but in exchange of names. Steve passes the ring box to Jin. He opens it giving it to Baek to hold. He slides the ring half way Emily's left ring finger.

"With this ring, I promise to love, care and protect you, I never thought I would have this day, never thought I would ever love, and the night I saw you I realised everything has potential. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today, I wouldn't be a father if it weren't for you." Emily's eyes water in joy, Jin forces the ring on before wiping away the joyful tears. Emily receives her ring from Baek copying Jin's recent actions.

"With this ring, I will promise to be by your side and to comfort you and to love you unconditionally. You made me feel worthwhile, and to feel real love for the first and last time, I couldn't imagine a world without you, I'll always be by your side no matter the situations." She wails fitting the ring on his finger.

"Now, does anyone object to this couple getting married? If not, forever keep your peace." Silence consumes us, all we can hear is the ocean in the background swishing against the sand.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jin doesn't hesitate to do so, his lips join Emily's for seconds before giving each other an alluring hug. She takes her bouquet from Julia rambling down the aisle with Jin. I left the wedding before any of the other guest, as I was catering. When I arrived in the kitchen, I start preparing different finger foods. Everyone arrived back at the house, whilst the newlyweds had to sign a few papers. I begin to prowl around, others taking small bits of food here and there. A young woman I hadn't met comes up to me.

"Would you like help?" She was a true beauty, the perfect dark tanned skin, auburn hair, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh no thank you." I politely reply back.

"You're Nicole right? I'm Christie."

"Yes that would be me."

"What you've done tonight is something special, for the rest of her life Em's gonna have so much pure love for you, make you keep it intact." She pats my shoulder before walking off. Emily and Jin arrive, everyone wanting to congratulate them. I couldn't help but escape to the bathroom weeping for moments. The tears weren't coming out, but I could feel the amount of anger and dejected feelings break free from my body.

"I can't believe he's gone." I whisper in a simper matter before banging my fist on the bench.

"Nicole?" a voice appears out of nowhere.

"Yeah." I sniffle clearing my face of tears. The door opens and I see Lars. He noticed straight away I have been bawling my eyes out, he takes me in to his arms holding my body tight.

"He's gone..." I continue to weep.

"Who is?"

"My Husband..." Lars doesn't say a word, but tighten his grip.

"It's okay, I promise you." His tone calmed me, the gentle voice repeats in my head, I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you," I say "I love you." The words that left my mouth weren't supposed to be said, I wasn't sure if I meant it, but it felt right. He doesn't reply, yet he doesn't freak out either. Is he wordless? Or did I go a little too far? Are my emotions mixing with the wrong feelings? Today wasn't the right day to let it out, I had to toughen up and be the strong woman I am, Nicole Charlotte Thompson.


	12. Night of Nights

We all surround the couple as they dance under the stars with glaring fair lights. The song 'You're Beautiful' by _James Blunt_ was the perfect song, the beat of the song made the moment last. Jun and Kazuya join, then Julia and Hwoarang, Christie and Steve, and a few others who I didn't know the name of. Lars takes my hand, I accept his offer to slow dance with him. A few mixed songs came on, the night was amazing and if I say so myself the food was great too.

"Alright, I just wanted to thank you all for coming, and for those who helped organise everything, and thank you all for being my family." Emily holds up her glass of juice, as everyone else holds up their alcoholic drinks. The party continues, Emily goes inside and I follow her in.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy is all." Following her up the stairs, she sits at the end of the queen bed.

"You look tired, sweetie." She removes her veil waving her hands to cool down.

"It's so hot! Could you help me take this dress off?" Standing up, I loosen her corset removing the sleeves. The dress is fully off and Emily stares into the mirror holding her bump.

"Pregnancy is such a shit sometimes." Emily adds putting on a short white dress with a very few blue butterflies.

"I know what you mean." She stares at me with surprise.

"You mean you have a child?"

"No, I was carrying a child a few years back when me and my husband went on our honeymoon to Brazil, everything was perfect, I found out I was weeks pregnant and then the worst came." I don't cry, only because I had let it out earlier.

"What happened?"

"There was a shooting at a shopping centre, my husband Troy saved an innocent young girl and got shot in the head, from so much stress I lost the baby." Those words had never been mentioned to anyone before. Emily comforts me squeezing my hand. I try not to think of the past, that way I can let go and move on, although I miss him every single day.

"I'm sorry." Her sympathy felt real. I believed she was a beautiful woman that deserved a day like today.

"We should get back out and dance, come on!" I enthuse. I take the bride down stairs. We all drink and dance, only to an extent where some could still drive. The time completely flew, midnight came, and the only ones left on the dance floor were Jin, Hwoarang, Steve, Emily, Julia and I. Basically we sat in a small circle laughing our tipsy heads off.

"Can't believe I'm the only sober one here."

"I'm glad someone's sober." Julia giggles, Hwoarang and Steve lean against each other. We laugh at the boys, they start to fall asleep on each other.

"I think they're out, someone take a photo of that!" Julia whips out her phone taking a quick snap as the flash jolted them.

"Come on you two, we're going home." She taps their shoulders, they both struggle to stand up.

"I'll go with you." I announce to Julia, her face shows relief.

"You guys going to bed soon?"

"In a little while, I want to stay out and look at the stars for a bit." Emily says.

"Okay, goodnight you two." Julia speaks for all of us. We saunter around the corner and into her house.

"Stay the night, feel free to do whatever you want in the morning okay?" I nod, she takes Hwoarang with her. Just left is me and Steve. He struggles to take his shirt off, I figure I could help him out.

"Thanks sweets." His words badly slurred, still he was respectable. When he undressed to a suitable extent for sleeping, I chucked the blanket over him, he instantly fell right asleep. I take off my dress collapsing onto the mattress. I fidget around not being able to get comfortable, I couldn't stop thinking of Troy and what if he was still here now also I think of Lars, I hadn't told anyone I loved them ever since Troy's unfortunate death. I truly believe I'm generally feeling something for Lars, question is, is it time to move on? Would this be what Troy would have wanted? Thinking for hours, eventually I doze off into a deep sleep.


	13. Reality

Waking up after a night of fun, I roll over facing Steve. He was snoring ever so loudly, I assumed he was in a deep sleep. I tip toe my way around him entering the kitchen and sliding the door closed behind me. I flick the kettle on, I really needed a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Nic." Julia arrives leaning against the bench.

"Morning Julia, would you like a coffee." She nods, she knew exactly how I felt this morning.

"White and two?" Julia's smile was beautiful.

"Have you got much up for today?"

"No not really, probably clean up the dishes and take them back home." I sit down with Julia on the couch sipping our coffees waking us up.

"How beautiful was Emily last night." I complimented Emily, Julia nodded in agreement.

"I got some great snaps of the both of them."

"That's good." Silence came over again, I decided it was time to go home. I scull the rest of my coffee before getting up and placing the empty cup in the sink.

"I best be going, I wanna get outta your hair and clean up my dishes and stuff." Explaining, Julia gives me a quick squeeze and letting me out the door.

"I'll catch up with you soon." We wave each other off. Around the corner I stroll to the house and I knock. No answer. I was suspicious, I enter the house. I heard a slight thump upstairs, I begin to investigate. I stand before the closed door slowly moving my hand closer to the door getting a huge fright as the door swings open.

"Oh my god!" I cover my eyes, if I could turn back time I would.

"I'm so sorry." Jin speaks, I imagine he was bright red covering his lower body.

"Here Jin." Emily must have handed him a towel. I open my eyes, Emily stood there with a robe around her body.

"Sorry about that, are you here to pick everything up?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I knocked but I never meant to walk in on you." I panic a little before Emily chuckles walking down to the kitchen with me.

"I packed everything in boxes late last night, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Emily, you didn't have to do that, you have to take it easy." I felt bad, she's five and a half months carrying a second child. I pick up a box as does Emily, but I put my box down.

"Emily I don't want you carrying anything." I grab the other box able to carry both at once. I get to the car opening the boot and placing them in carefully. I come back inside to see Emily sliding her back against the cupboard holding her bump.

"Emily?" I sit beside her as she begins to cry. Her breathing becomes heavier as she screws her face up in pain. A small screech leaves her lips, I couldn't tell what was going on.

"Is it labour pains?" She shakes her head. Her eyes turn a light yellow for several minutes before snapping out of her trance bursting into tears.

"Em what's wrong?"

"He's coming for us." The words that came out of her mouth scared me, Jin comes running down to see Emily wipe her tears away, still in disbelief.

"Honey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just think I need a glass of water." Jin helps her up. I've never seen the expression in his face look so scarce before, but then again they've been through a lot due to the Mishima bloodline. I get her a glass of water trying not to spill it.

"Thanks." She replies looking less pale after sipping on her water.

"Were you guys planning to go on a honeymoon or anything?" Jin shook his head.

"We can't go on airplanes and I don't want her to be in the car for too long." Jin holds her around the shoulder embracing her towards him.

"I would have liked to go somewhere though, but because someone here is over protective." She glares at Jin. I can see it now Jin doesn't want to let her roam around whenever she pleased.

"I'm just trying to protect my wife, is that not enough?" His voice added tension. Emily looked away. Not even twenty four hours and they begin a small disagreement.

"Jin I was joking." She sighs getting out of his embrace. I look at Jin sympathetically, he claps his hand against his face shaking his head.

"Emily wait." Jin jogs after her, I continue to take the rest; the box full of cutlery and a container of my last minute cooking materials. I head to the car not knowing if I should go back inside, but I do anyway.

"I'll leave you guys to it." I shout enough for them both to hear. Emily carefully walks down the stairs before holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her, having a close friend like Emily was warming and comforting.

"Thank you so much." Her whisper relaxes me before letting go.

"You guys should get some rest, or at least relax with each other." I imply leaving the house. The car ride was a fair way home, around half an hour-forty five minutes. I enjoyed the peace and quiet on the way home, I believe I needed it after a big day, thank god Lars had let me have today off. Lars was quite the gentleman, and after telling him my secret about Troy, I hope he remains the same.


	14. Work

Puffing, sweating and heavy lifting. Training for this type of army was different. It wasn't the handling of guns, that was for the other thousands of soldiers job to defend Lars, Samara and I trained together, two males where gone, eight of us left. The siren sounded. All of us lined up in an instant standing straight, one of us was going to go.

"Soldiers!" Lars calls out, I was nervous but at the same time I wasn't. He walks down the line, two females and six males left.

"Two have already left, and two more will leave today." I instantly looked over towards the guy that was cocky the first time we arrive, he was shaking his head. Lars gives him a glare, but nothing more.

"First of all I want to thank you all for working with me, it has been a pleasure. The first soldier to leave is," a sick silence, please not Samara, please "Duke Wells." Duke stands forwards, Lars stands in front, Duke Bows before shaking his hand honouring his time here.

"Thank you sir." He nods at Lars before walking away tall and proud, it made me smile.

"And finally, Marcus Stone." The cocky guy, that was his name.

"What? You chose those two bitches over me? I bet you're sleeping with the both of those sluts!" Marcus yells. Lars stood there for a split second before flipping him over standing on his back with one foot and twisting his arm.

"This is why you're leaving, your attitude is pathetic!" he shoves Marcus aside, both Samara and I in shock. Marcus quickly gets himself up before rushing out the door. Lars turns back around.

"Anyone else have anything against women can get out now." No one left. He salutes us off slowing us to all leave. Samara and I leave to go onto the women's locker room to get changed.

"That was something don't you think?" I nod smiling.

"I'm going to go out after, you wanna come?" I shake my head.

"Thanks Samara, but I've got so much to do when I get home, maybe some other time?" I lie, as tonight I was going to check up on Emily. It was almost time for her to be due, it had been months since the wedding and I wanted to make sure she was doing okay. After everyone left, I turn around and Lars had me tight against the wall. His lips touch mine, I close my eyes enjoying the moment.

"I'll never let anyone say anything about you." He whispers holding me tight.

"Lars, I don't think we can do this. What if others find out?"

"Then let them."

After work I was stuffed as usual. I sat on the couch lounging with the photograph of Troy holding the ultrasound photo scans. I miss him so much, I love him and I couldn't imagine losing him. That was the thing, he was already lost. Ever since I have never wanted kids, I don't despise them, but I couldn't deal with having a child on my own. I relax into the couch falling asleep with the photo in my arms. A loud noise appeared, only realising it was just my phone vibrating against the table.

"Hello?" my tired voice sank into a yawn.

"Nicole, it's Emily. I can't get through to Jin or Julia, can you come over ASAP?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute." I hang up running to the car and speeding in a hurry. I storm into the house, Emily in the Kitchen struggling to get up.

"I had another vision and now I think I'm in labour." A small squeal appears as I help her up.

"Aren't you early?"

"Maybe a few weeks? I can't think at the moment." I help her walking a slow pace steadily sitting her in the car.

"The nearest hospital is only half an hour away, do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, my waters haven't broken yet." She adds. I speed here and there to help Emily get to the hospital faster. I hear her groans, making me feel unsteady, but this is a time where my skills have to come into action. I take her inside, chatting to the receptionist as the nurse grabs a wheel chair to sit Emily in. Emily was wheeled into a room where she had to wait to become ten centimetres before giving birth to her second child.


	15. The Wait

The nurses change Emily into a gown, I attempt to call Jin. The first five times he didn't answer, but he managed to pick up.

"Sorry I didn't pick up Em-"

"Jin it's Nicole, you need to go to the hospital!" I spoke fast. Jin hung up. He was on his way. I sat around waiting for Jin to arrive, I wasn't allowed in with Emily. I hear loud footsteps coming towards the desk, it was Jin.

"My wife is in labour, could you tell me where she is?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you."

"What?" I see the fury in his eyes, he was going to go off anytime soon.

"Sir please calm down, I can't do anything about it."

"God dammit!" He slams his hand down onto the desk.

"It's alright, he's with me." I had shown the receptionist the nurse ID, she was relieved "Right this way sir." I get Jin to follow before pulling him aside slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" I yell, Jin became stunned.

"I only wanted to see my wife for god's sake!"

"Well if you had have gotten any worse you could have turned into your devil form!" I yell again except in a whisper.

"How do you know about that?" I went red.

"I know you have it, don't you think I don't know about Mishima Bloodline?" He shoves me off, shock went through his body.

"You work for Lars don't you?" I stand in anger, sighing then nodding.

"You've got me, look I'm not doing any harm to you or Emily, I'm here to do my job and help those in need." I state before walking off. Jin continues to follow to find the room with me, the nurse was about to stop me from walking in, but I showed her my ID and let Jin come in with me.

"Jin." Emily calls out as he walks towards his wife holding her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier, I'm here now." I could tell Jin was kind and gentle when he wanted to be.

"Thank you Nicole." Emily thanks me, but I'm not so sure if I'll be much of a friend when Jin tells her about who I'm working for. Lars will fire me and I'll have to move out of Japan and move once again.

"Oh god!" Emily leans forward bracing herself through the pain. Jin rubs her upper back, usually it would annoy pregnant women, but he seemed to comfort her. A few groans here and there and all I could do was nothing. I checked how far dilated she was, she was only six centimetres.

"Another four to go."

"Ugh it's already been hours!"

"You're doing great Em, just remember that." I put in.

We waited for another two hours, seven centimetres dilated. Emily struggled with pain, I wish I could do something about it, but there's nothing. Jin holds her hand, I feel a sudden vibration in my pocket.

"Sorry I've gotta take this." I walk out receiving the call.

"Nicole, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Emily, she's in labour," I pause "Jin's here too."

"I came over, I thought you would have been at home."

"Lars, Jin knows I work for you..." Silence. Nothing but an utter silence.

"Lars?"

"It's okay, he was going to find out sooner or later."

"You're not mad?"

"No Nicole I'm not."

"I'm glad you called actually, I needed to get out of their because of Jin's hatred for me"

"I understand, I would come but I don't want to start a fight."

"I know." I felt something overcome me, an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time.  
"Nicole can I see you tomorrow?"

"Lars can I see you tomorrow?" Our sentences were in sync.

"Are you able to meet me at the café in the city?" The city was a big place, just past the hospital I was currently at.

"Sure, I'll see you then." I hang up hearing a screech from Emily. I run back inside, she was finally ten centimetres dilated. Her waters broke just as the nurse and midwives came into action.

"Alright when your first contraction comes, I want you to push." The midwife announces. I hold her hand as Jin holds the other.

"Alright, push for me." Emily screams. I wouldn't know what the pain would be like, I imagine horrific.

"Alright, and again." The screams kept coming, and the pain.

"It hurts!" she cries leaning into Jin.

"You're almost there." The doctor announces, Emily loses colour.

"You're doing good Em." I encourage, but she doesn't hear.

"One more push." Emily cries in between screams. Cries begin to appear.

"It's a boy." The nurse assures Emily. She throws herself back closing her eyes. The nurse takes the unnamed child cleaning and wrapping the infant into a blue blanket. Emily opens her eyes slightly smiling, relieved the pain was over.

"Here you are." The nurse hands him over to Emily. She glances down at her son holding him carefully.

"Jin he's beautiful." She tears up as Jin leans in resting his hand around Emily.

"I think we should call him Julian."

"Julian? It's perfect, Julian Jay Kazama." Emily insists, I could tell they're happy. I was happy but something just didn't feel right. Was this a feeling of guilt? Or maybe it's just the thought of Emily having a child? I just couldn't figure it out.


	16. Days of Our Lives

Alright. I'm currently waiting at the café waiting for Lars. _Fuck_. Why am I nervous?

"Nicole." Lars sits himself opposite me.

"Hey." I sounded as if I was innocent.

"I wanted to talk to you about things." I nod, inside I knew it was about us.

"Sure."

"I don't want you to just be another worker or just a girl," he stops taking a breather, "I want us to be more and I want you to be with me." I widen my eyes, is this happening?

"You mean you want people to know about us?" shocked, I wanted it to happen.

"Ye-yes, if that's what you want of course." I nod. I smile. I cry. I moderately slide my hand towards his, he places his larger and warming hands on top, and for once I feel something different.

"Lars, about Emily and now she isn't pregnant, how are we going to get past Jin? He's going to be a challenge."

"Yes, I'm glad you have mentioned it, because we need a plan."

"I may have a plan, well because Jin probably won't allow Emily with me by herself, I was thinking maybe Alisa could be a decoy?"

"We could, if we persuade her that is."

"I can handle that, but we can't do it in a real public place, or maybe I could ask Emily to come over? No that wouldn't work she would probably have the kids." I sigh, Lars stares intensely into my eyes.

"Let's not worry for a while and order something." I giggle at Lars suggestion.

Tonight I lay down on my bed hoping something good will come to mind. Nothing. I roll over looking at the screen on my phone. No notifications. I want to message Emily, but I'm afraid Jin has already mentioned Lars. I get up to the sound of knocking at my door. I open to see Emily stand at my door.

"Hello Emily-"

"You lied to me! You kidnapped me that day!"

"Emily, let me explain-"

"I trusted you!"

"Emily we may have a cure for the Devil Gene!" I shout to stop her from arguing.

"You what?"

"I was ordered to take you to free you from that other transformation inside of you, which has led Lars to find a cure."

"You mean, you could free Jin as well as me?" I nod in Emily's satisfaction. She is no longer angry, luckily I'm still in the good books.

"But there's one catch..." I add on "Jin may not like this, but he has to go under something more severe, and we want to get Kazuya before Jin." I sigh, Emily then does the same.

"That might be a while won't it?"

"Yes, which unfortunately, could take years. But we can still help free you from the darkness inside." Emily takes a seat, both of us sit down dreadfully. It began to rain and made the room seem small, and dark.

"Did you want a coffee?"

"Yeah I would love one." I take myself to the Kitchen grabbing coffee cups for the both of us.

"So tell me a bit more about this, how are we going to get rid of this evil?"

"Well, luckily Lars and Doctor Bosconovitch did some research and found a place," I begin, Emily nods for more "and we found this man named Claudio Serafino, he's an exorcist."

"An exorcist?" Emily cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we recently found out about it, and I believe he can help you!" I exclaim.

"Okay, but what's the catch? I'm sure this isn't because you care about me right?"

"The thing is, you can't let Jin know, he can't know about it just yet." Reluctantly, Emily nods.

"I don't know how I could hide this from him, he could crack me if he had to." Emily admits.

"Look, if Jin brings up Lars again try and be casual about it." I suggest, although it's bad advice.

"I'll try," Emily takes a breather "I'd like you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, I want you to check on Julian, I need to see if they're okay will you please check him and Tamika out?" I nod. This is a favour I would do for Emily, I want to make sure her children are fine and don't have this horrid gene.

"Emily can I get your advice on something?"

"Sure."

"Well, Lars and I are sort of together I guess." Shock swept her face. _She didn't know..._

"You and Lars?"

"Well I've had a thing for him and I-" I pause, _am I going to say this now?_ "I slept with him..."

"You did?" I nod "I didn't expect that, but if you were to marry him, you would be my half aunt-in-law." Emily giggles.

"Are you okay about this?" Emily doesn't speak, she hugs me out of joy.

"Nicole anything you do is up to you, I will be by your side, because I know you're beside mine."


	17. Awkward Dinner

As nice as Emily's offer seemed, I knew that only one man was on my mind. Jin Kazama. The task that led to Lars and I finding a cure, we knew Kazuya would be the first to be drained. Jin Kazama will be the last, but I'm afraid something bad might happen if he finds out. I press the doorbell listening to it ring which felt like minutes that wouldn't go away.

"Nicole! Good to see you!" Emily gives me a kiss on cheek gesturing that I would come in. Tamika sat on the floor playing with her toy blocks making a tower each time after it fell down.

"She's really smart for her age." Emily blushes, she knew she had raised Tamika well.

"How does Chicken and Salad sound?" Emily unwraps the cling wrap off the salads.

"Sounds great!" I hear a faint cry, as it becomes louder and louder.

"I think he's hungry-" Jin looks up at me with disgust, and to be honest I don't blame him either.

"Awe Julian are you hungry?" Emily takes Julian from his arms.

"I'll be back, I'll just feed him in his room." Emily states walking away. I'm left with Jin staring heatedly at me.

"Why are you here?"

"Because your wife trust me and invited me over." He looked away hastily picking Tamika up.

"What's the deal with Lars? What's your work?" I couldn't say, but I decided I would speak out anyway.

"We know an Exorcist Claudio Serafino."

"And?"

"He can rid the Devil Gene." I spoke, with Jin adjusting himself.

"So you can take it out of me?"

"Yes, but that won't be happening until we've at least done Kazuya, Emily and your mother first." Jin furrows, I knew he would be angry, but he was going extreme.

"You're gonna make me wait?"

"Jin we have to, Kazuya is more of a danger than you realise." Emily comes back out.

"Jin can you put Tamika in her chair?" he nods doing so. I help Emily unwrap the salads placing them in the middle of the table.

"Dig in!" Emily sets the table sitting down first grabbing the Chicken. I grab some homemade pasta salad along with green salad mixed with lettuce, cucumber, carrots, olives, fetta and dressing. Something didn't exactly feel right, so I took small bites hoping my anxiety would go away.

"Please excuse me for a moment." I get up sauntering into the downstairs bathroom. I grip the bench looking down, then into the mirror. I felt myself shake and sweat, I felt sick and for some reason, I remember feeling this same anxiety when I lost the baby seven years ago.

"Nicole are you okay?" I look over to see Emily.

"Yeah I am." I wash my hands.

"I'm sorry about Jin, he's been funny lately."

"I told him about the Devil Gene."  
"I know, it's okay Nicole he understands." I nod. We head back out to dinner, and I continue eating.

"That was great thanks honey." Jin gets up clearing the plates.

"Thanks." I whisper. Jin then takes Tamika out of her chair letting her roam free after cleaning her up.

"So how old is Tamika?"

"She's turning three in a month actually." Emily answers, Jin deciding to do the dishes. I took a seat on the couch making myself comfortable.

"I wanna watch The Little Mermaid!" Tamika announced holding up the Trilogy.

"Did you want me to put it on for you?" Tamika nods slyly.

"What do you say Mika?"

"Please." Her smile so wide, it was adorable, a child's smile had made me smile. I put the disc in the Blu-ray player awaiting for the TV to turn on in time to press 'play'.

"If I'm being honest, I love Ariel." Emily blushes.

"Well you're the one who got her onto it." Jin implies as Emily became embarrassed and red.

"I... Uh..."

"It's okay Em, Disney is life."

"But not everything is a fairy tale." Jin grumbles.

"Jin!" Emily scolds, Jin continuing to ignore her and finish off the dishes.

"If you want me to leave, I can go." I suggest, Emily shaking her head.

"No! Don't leave because my husband is being a nuisance." Emily rolls her eyes, Jin glaring at her.

"Is that what you really think of me?"

"No, you're just being rude and annoying!" Emily crosses her arms. I swear Jin's eyes flashed white before storming out of the house slamming the door. Emily sighs, I could see she felt bad for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Emily, this is my-"

"No it's not your fault at all, it's sometimes hard to put up with his quick anger, sometimes I feel like I want to leave but I don't because I'm in love with him."

"You mean, you want to leave him?"

"No that's not what I meant!" Emily panicked, I understood.

"It's okay, just relax and watch the movie."

I woke up around nine thirty that night from watching the movie, I hadn't remembered falling asleep, but I saw a blanket over myself. Emily and Tamika must have been in bed. I sat up to see a light on behind me, Jin sipping a hot drink.

"Did you want a coffee?" He offered. I nodded getting up.

"Please excuse my actions earlier, I was being very impolite."

"It's fine." Jin had poured me an instant coffee adding milk and sugar, the way I liked it.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?"

"I do now, it's not my favourite, but I lose sleep with the kids and stuff."

"But then why are you drinking coffee this late at night?"

"I needed to make sure Emily would get a good sleep," Jin pauses "Emily needs to go first, I can't not let her stay like this."

"What do you mean?"

"She was injected with Jun's blood from her other form, I can't risk it, and I need to make sure the kids are okay." I take a few sips of my coffee, jolting me awake.

"Of course, Lars and I have been making discovery's here and there, but Emily will be our second priority, I promise you." I allow myself to take more sips of the coffee.

"Okay, as long as she is after my father, I will be fine." I feel my phone vibrate to see an unknown number calling me.

"Excuse me for a moment," I stand up answering my phone "Hello?" I couldn't hear any voice, but I tried again.

"Hello?"

"Nicy is that you?" A voice was familiar, I couldn't make it out who.

"Yes it's me, who is this?"

"It's me, Troy."


	18. A Choice to Make

"Troy?" I almost faint, I couldn't think of anything else but him.

"Nicy it's me, I've been looking for you everywhere, you're finally in reach."

"My husband is dead, he got shot in the head!" I raise my voice, Jin widened his eyes.

"Nicy I promise you it's me! Nicy you were having my child, don't you remember?" I went silent, this man knew what happened, and he knew what was going on in my life.

"Of course, I just need to see you first." _How would I tell him I had formed a relationship with Lars? Does he think I left him?_

"How about tomorrow? Tomorrow at the Beach?"

"I can't, I've got work." I lied, I had organised a date with Lars.

"How about Thursday?"

"Sounds great."

"See you then." He hung up, I almost dropping my phone.

"Is everything alright?" Jin asks. I turn to him falling to the floor covering my mouth crying.

"H-he's alive." I cover my full face, Jin comforting me by rubbing my back.

"Who's alive?"

"M-my husband." I stutter uncovering my damped face, to look into Jin's eyes intensely. For once, I could see what Emily could see in him; kindness, and very gentle.

"I thought you and Lars were together?" he tilted his head sideways.

"I am, I thought he died! It's been years and I only find out now." I wipe away my tears, Jin helping me up.

"Did you want to stay the night?" he offers, but I shake my head.

"No I should go, you have enough to deal with the kids and stuff." As soon as I spoke, I hear Julian cry.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I nod.

"Thank you." I walk myself out, getting into my car and driving home. In Emily's old house, where I lived, I dropped to the couch. I was completely tired, I couldn't give myself time to think, I stared in the dark room until my eyelids came to a close.

"Nicole? Are you there?" I hear the door open slightly, I sit up.

"Wha- What time is it?"

"It's ten past twelve, Nicole are you okay?" I shook my head face palming.

"No! I'm a complete mess right now!" I sigh, Lars takes a seat next to me.

"Did you want me to go?"

"No, Lars I have something to tell you." I grab his hand.

"Okay, what's up?"

"You know Troy? My well- He's alive..." I look down, I couldn't believe what was going on.

"So he's alive and well?"

"He called me last night, and I'm going to meet him on Friday." I begin to flow tears down my face, Lars wiping them away.

"If you want to get back with him, I'll understand." I don't speak, I lay in his arms as he held me tightly. He picked me up carrying me into my room. He lay me down gently, lying down next to me. We stare into each other's eyes for a while, and it was warming. No words were needed, it was such a beautiful sight to look at. Blue eyes shimmered, lips curled, hair messed up, I lean in. I wasn't planning to kiss him, but I did. Our tongues entwine, his hand gently grips my jaw rolling on top. He kicks off his socks, I take off my shirt before unbuttoning his slowly and attentively. I get into his jeans pulling the zip down, he takes down his jeans. After they come off he bites my panties pulling them down with his teeth. I lay my head further into the pillow as Lars began to glide and touch his lips against my stomach. I undo my own bra throwing it on the ground. I sit up throwing myself on Lars as he fell backwards, I roughly took his underwear off allowing him to penetrate from below. I rock my body at a steady pace, Lars enjoying himself. I suck on his neck making bruises occur quickly. Adrenaline rushes through my body in a constant speed, fast. We roll, Lars begins to thrust hard jolting my body.

"Nicy..." his head thrown back, I feel his sperm release into my body. I then myself released moaning loudly.

"Lars?" He looks down at me stroking my cheeks.

"I choose you."


	19. A Sought Decision

The day had come, I had sat down waiting for Troy to come by.

"Nicole?" I heard him. His voice gave me the chills.

"Troy." We both sit down.

"Nicole I'm so sorry about everything."

"You died right in front of me, you were shot in the head, how are you alive?"

"It was all a set up. The man was going to Target you, and if I didn't die, he would have killed you."

"I was having our child! Wouldn't you have thought to at least call the police? Or even think about how I felt about this!"

"Nicole, I still love you." I didn't want him to admit it, he was my first soul mate.

"Troy, there's something I have to tell you."

"I figured you would have moved on."

"Yes I have."

"That's why I wanted to meet up with you as well. The past seven years I had been running from this man, until he was shot dead last week, I never got you out of my head."

"Troy..."

"Now just listen, I want you to know, that even though I lied to you, I left you, and the baby, that never was meant to be this long." Troy held my hand.

"Troy I don't know what to say, you know I will always love you no matter what, but I can't be with you."

"I also wanted to give you these," Troy handed me divorce papers "I had been watching you for a little while now, I had ran into Lars, he seems like a nice bloke, he deserves to have you." Troy handed me a pen, I signed it instantly before handing it back.

"Thank you for understanding, I'm sorry I couldn't help you back then, I wish I could've, I would have been strong for you." Troy had regret written in his eyes.

"I've realised that now."

"If we could still keep in contact, which would be great." I hand him my phone, Troy enters his new number.

"Of course." Troy and I sat around for a while, we talked about our past, and how our memories still remain a strong course of our relationship.

Home at last, no one to bother me nor even to distract me from the rest of my night. The couch was the most comfortable place to be along with a packet of chicken-flavoured chips and a book to read. My eyes were beginning to droop, I try not to fall asleep but I couldn't help but become out of it. Ten minutes later, I sit up rubbing my eyes, a figure stood in the corner of the room. I took the gun out from underneath the couch aiming towards the darken figure.

"Whoa, Whoa steady down Nicole." The man steps forward, I stand calm and strong.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm sure you've seen me around now." I remember... The man who shot Troy back in Brazil.

"You!" I feel a gun's end nudge into the back of my skull.

"Get down you slut!" I look around to see Troy.

"You bastard!"

"That ain't Troy you know, he's just a man who looks and sounds just like him eh." Troy's Twin Ray.

"Ray..." I chuck my gun on the floor placing my hands behind my head.

"You've got me all wrong." I sweep my leg under Ray's legs, kicking in his face hearing the biggest crack in his nose, elbowing his groin.

"You think you're clever don't you?" he takes a shot, hitting my shoulder. I took a hold of Ray's gun.

"You don't think I would have allowed you to kill me like you did with Troy did you?" I stand up keeping my distance.

"Maybe not, but it's going to happen whether you like it or not."

"I would stop if I were you." Samara came out of nowhere shooting him several times.

"Thanks." I drop the gun holding my shoulder.

"Medics will be here soon, are you alright?"

"I have you, how can I not be?" I crack up awaiting for the medics to come soon. Samara and I sit around for a bit until the medic team along with Lars had arrived.

"Are you alright?" I nod.

"I'm okay." I remove my hand, one of the medics attentively take out the bullet, it hurt like a bitch.

"You're gonna need stitches, and bandages, nothing too serious, but I suggest you don't move that arm of yours much."

"Thank you sir." Whilst the medic begins to do the stitches, I chat to Lars about what happened.

"It was never Troy to begin with, Ray which was his identical twin fucked me over, it killed me to think Troy could had survived that, there was no way." I express in annoyance.

"As long as you're okay, everything is fine." Lars holds my hands.

"Hey, since when have you two been a thing?" Samara interrogates.

"Oh for a while." I blush a little before giggling. She joins me, taking a seat next to me.

"So what are we going to do about that brother?" Two soldiers had picked him up carrying him out into the truck with cuffs on his wrist.

"I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." I add.

"Stitches are all done, I'll grab you a sling and you should be right to go."

"Thank you," I pause for a moment "Lars, I think Samara should be in on this case of the Devil Gene." Lars didn't argue, he simply nodded.

"Ooh! A case! How exciting!" Samara became enthusiastic.

"It goes like this," Lars and I both tell Samara bits of information here and there.

"No way! I'll be happy to assist you both!" Samara gently hugs my right side. No more dramas, just one solution and the world will be free of the devil gene.


	20. Epilogue Rebels

Who knew the world could be so different from what it was originally? Kazuya wasn't easy to rid, but with the help of Jun Kazama, his good side was strong enough to get him to Claudio. It took a bit of time, Kazuya was the most time consuming, but in the end Kazuya was free from evil. As soon as he walked out, he clung onto Jun holding her tightly and even giving her a kiss on the lips. Next was Emily, and before she went in she took me into her embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered, I could tell in her voice she was emotional. Claudio hadn't needed to do much to neither Jun or Emily which was good. We discovered Tamika's Angelic powers of being able to communicate telepathically, which was unusual, but well left it. Jin was last, I took help of Lars' hand hoping the best for Jin Kazama. I was still in a sling, but my shoulder was healing quicker than expected.

"I love you Nicole Thompson." Lars spoke from his heart.

"I love you Lars Alexandersson..."


End file.
